An NCIS Halloween
by ShadowWolf's Fables
Summary: Tony has been roped into performing in the Halloween Talent Show. He goes to Gibbs for help. Established relationship.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I decided to write this since Halloween is tomorrow and it's among the many ideas in my head. I thought to myself, what if NCIS had a talent show? These plot bunnies are killing me! Enjoy.

* * *

Tony had seen the posters around the building for the past couple of weeks. They advertised a Halloween Talent Show on the 31st close to midnight so parents could take their kids trick-or-treating then came back to have their own fun. It was being held in the ballroom of the Kensington Hotel in DC. Tony shook his head and went on his way to Abby's lab.

He had just walked in the door when he heard "Tony! Tony! Tony! Tony!" Then got an armful of Abby.

"Hey Abs." He chuckled. He sat her down when she had her fill. "What's up?"

Abby looked at him with that cheeky little grin of hers. "Did you see the posters on the way over?"

"Yeah, I did."

"So, it was essentially me and a friend of mine's doing. We've gotten NCIS, FBI, and Homeland to participate."

Tony's jaw dropped. "How the hell did you do that?"

"Easy. That's for me to know."

"You sneaky little Goth. Ok, so what does that have to do with me?"

"Well, Homeland, and the FBI have already sent me a list of who they have participating. I just need to put the people from NCIS down so we can get the programs ready before then."

"Intriguing. Who do you have?"

"There's Slacks, Johnson, Martin, and Peterson from the FBI. Homeland has Jackson, Marquez, Rogers, Sanderson, and Park. I've got Jimmy, Tim, and Dorneget together. Ziva's doing a solo act. And I'm of course performing..."

"I'm sensing a but here."

Abby bit her lip. "Would you mind performing?"

"You mean sing in front of other people?"

"Yeah, I mean I've heard you sing before..."

"Abby, that was different. I was venting at the time."

"But that emotion was what made it so good. Please, Tony! For me?"

Tony knew he couldn't resist Abby's puppy dog look. It worked just about every time.

"Alright, I'll do it."

"Yay!" Abby bear hugged him again. "You won't regret this I swear."

* * *

Tony left the lab kind of nervous and his stomach was tied up in knots. He had never performed in front of anyone before. Abby was on plain accident. Now Gibbs on the other hand, that was on purpose. He and Jethro were sitting in front of the fireplace after dinner when Tony had started singing with a soft whisper like voice. He hadn't realized he was doing it until a much deeper voice joined his. When they finished the song, Tony started blushing in embarrassment. Jethro turned his face back to him and kissed him soft and sweet.

"Tony, don't ever be ashamed. You have a beautiful voice. Don't ever deny it."

* * *

Tony was still lost in his memory when he entered the elevator. He didn't realize anyone was there until the lights dimmed and the elevator stopped.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Tony blinked and shook his head. He looked into the deep blue eyes of his boyfriend of five years.

"Abby kind of roped me into doing something that I feel kind of uncomfortable doing."

Jethro looked concerned. "What'd she do?"

"She convinced me to perform in the Halloween Talent Show. Apparently she heard me singing once and thought it was a good idea to have me take one for the team and win the whole shebang. At least I think that's what she wants."

Jethro nodded. "That's Abby for you. Are you still uncomfortable performing?"

"Kind of. I sang in a couple of clubs, but they were small venues. The talent show is going to be at the Kensington Hotel."

Jethro made a face. "Ouch." He thought for a second. "I have an idea."

"That would be great."

"Ok, here's what we're going to do..."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Whoops, I am totally behind right now.

* * *

For the next couple of weeks were hectic and downright entertaining. The participants in the talent show would try to find out how good the competition was. At NCIS, it was terrible. Everyone was spying on each other. Even Cynthia was having trouble keeping up with the grapevine.

Abby had already chosen her music and played it during her lunch break so she could practice.

Ziva found the time to rehearse in the locker room showers after a workout.

Jimmy, McGee, and Dorneget would get together after work and practice.

And Vance was keeping an eye on all of them from his spot by the railing.

* * *

Ziva and Tim had walked into the lab to talk to Abby. They found her shutting down her babies for the day.

"Hey, Abby. Did you get Tony to sign up?"

She turned around with a thought. "Yeah, he did. He's the last on the schedule. You two hear him practicing lately?"

Ziva looked at her colleagues. "I have not heard a thing."

"Me either."

Abby was dumbfounded. Surely Tony would let those vocals loose somehow. She was going to have to look into it further.

"What about the bullpen?"

"Great idea, Tim!"

* * *

The three colleagues took the stairs because the elevator dings when it opens. They stealthily walked to the bullpen, but stopped when they saw Gibbs and Tony at Tony's desk. It was weird because Gibbs had pulled up a chair and both men were wearing an earbud and looking at Tony's computer.

"What are they doing?"

"They're listening to something."

They watched Gibbs and Tony for a few minutes. Every once in a while, Gibbs would nod and Tony would click the mouse. Gibbs would close his eyes and listen to whatever they were listening to and give his approval. When they were done, Gibbs turned to Tony and said, "That should be enough, don't you think?"

Tony nodded.

Abby couldn't take it anymore, so she bounced into the bullpen and hopped into Tony's lap. "Tony!"

Tony chuckled. "What's up Abs?"

"Are you ready for Halloween?"

"Sure am. Almost ready for the show. Just have to finish my costume and I'll be set."

"Good." She walked over to Gibbs who was already at his desk and smacked his arm. Hard.

"Ow. Dammit, Abs. What was that for?"

She poked a finger in his chest to prove her point. "You had better be there mister."

He held his hands up in surrender. "Ok. Ok. I'll be there."

"Good." She kissed his cheek and took off for the other elevator. McGee and Ziva right behind her.

Gibbs and Tony looked at each other and started laughing.

* * *

It was Halloween and the Kensington Hotel was bouncing with activity. The ballroom was set up with decorations that would make the Haunted Mansion at DisneyWorld bow down in shame. The stage was placed at the front of the room and the dance floor was open and couples were already dancing to Monster Mash.

The rest of the team and Vance and his family were already at a table when Gibbs came in.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!" Abby ran up to him and crushed him in a bear hug. "You came!"

Gibbs chuckled. "I told you I would." He untangled himself from her arms and took his place next to Tony who took his hand under the table.

"Abigail, my dear. When do the festivities begin?"

"In about 30 minutes, Duckman!"

Gibbs leaned over and whispered in Tony's ear. "Are you ready for your big debut?"

Tony nodded. "I'm nervous as hell, Jethro."

"I'll be right there with you."

* * *

Abby's friend Monica was the announcer for the evening. She walked onto the stage as Mortica from the Addams family.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman to tonight's talent show."

The audience clapped.

"Homeland, FBI, and NCIS are the participants tonight. The prize will be bragging rights to the winning agency. Here's how the winner is chosen. When everyone is through performing, all of the contestants will come back on stage and whoever has the most applause form the audience wins. Let the show begin!"

Homeland was up first. The four agents were a quartet and sang "TKO."

Vance leaned over to Ducky. "Do you think we stand a chance?"

Ducky looked contemplative. "Let's see how the night progresses, Director. You may very well be surprised."

FBI was up next. Since there were only three of them, they decided to form a group as well. They did the acapella version of "Somebody I Used to Know."

Tim leaned over to Abby. "Hey, you think we got a shot?"

Abby shot him a grin. "Only one way to find out." She looked over at Tony. He and Gibbs were having a quiet conversation. She wondered what they were talking about.

It came time for NCIS to rock the house. Abby was first up. Her attire consisted of a Gothic cheerleader outfit complete with pink tutu. She wowed the crowd with her rendition of "Misery Business" and "Royals".

She came back to the table breathless.

"Wow, Abby. That was great."

"Thanks Timmy. Go Ziva!"

Ziva was up next. Her costume was that of a belly dancer. It went well with her performance of "Hips Don't Lie".

"Oh my gosh, Ziva! That was perfect." Abby ran up and hugged Ziva.

"Thank you."

Vance leaned over to Ducky again and said, "What about now?"

"That was the women, Director. Let the men have their chance."

Jackie touched her husband's arm. "Don't worry. Your people have tremendous talent."

"That doesn't make me feel better. DiNozzo is what worries me."

Ducky looked at him. "What makes you say that?"

"Something tells me that this event is all going to hell."

"Well, it is All Hallow's Eve."

The occupants of the table turned back to the stage as McGee, Palmer, and Dorneget started their set. They were dressed as if they were in a boy band. Sure enough, their songs were from NSYNC and Backstreet Boys.

"Yay Timmy, you guys looked hot!"

All three guys had the decency to blush.

"Hey, Tony-" Abby turned to look at Tony and realized he wasn't at the table. Gibbs either.

"Hinky."

Monica once again came back to the stage. "Alright everyone. We have one more act and then the winner will be chosen. Give a round of applause." And she walked off.

"Oh, oh, it's Tony!"

"He's going down big time."

Abby smacked Tim. Palmer and Dorneget snickered. She gave them a glare. Ziva was smiling, but didn't comment.

_"If he loses this for us, he's out of a job." _Vance thought.

The lights were dimmed and everyone was on the edge of their seats. Two figures came on stage. No one could tell who they were, but everyone at NCIS knew that one of them was Tony. But who was the other guy.

The lights brightened a bit. The guys were dressed in hoodies and sunglasses to cover their identities. The guy on the left had an electric guitar and started playing it as soon as the soundtrack for "Numb" came on.

"Abby, which one is Tony?" Ziva asked.

"That's definitely not him. But that guy is good though."

The song had ended and the guy on guitar started the first chords for "Headstrong" and the guy on the right started singing.

"I'm not sure if that's Tony."

"Why not?"

"When I heard him on accident, he was singing 'At Last'."

The song ended and the guys left the stage. Less than a minute later, they came back out dressed as the Blues Brothers.

"You have got to be kidding me."

The guys were now on the dance floor. The next musical choice was "This is Gospel". With this song, they did a choreographed dance and it fit the music video perfectly.

"Damn, I didn't know Tony could dance." said Palmer.

That song ended and the guy that wasn't Tony started singing along to an R&B beat. Abby knew it to be "Don't Judge Me". The guy was standing in the center of the dance floor pouring his heart out through the song while the guy they think is Tony takes the other guys jacket off.

"Oh, strip show!"

"Abby!"

They watched Tony look-a-like strip the other guy of his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. The guy was still singing and watching Tony, his eyes on him. Tony during all of this did a very sexy striptease dance that had everybody close to the dance floor drooling. He stripped the other guy of his shirt and everyone could see the masculinity of the man before them.

"Hubba, Hubba."

The guy was still wearing the hat low over his face. His body flowed with Tony's like they were made for each other. He had a broad chest and shoulders with 6 pack abs that any man would kill for. He was toned and ripped with bulging biceps, but he had the grace of a cat while holding Tony in his arms.

The song ended and the two men left the area. A group of guys came out and set up a frame like thing in the center of the dance floor.

"What are they doing now?"

The two men came back out, only this time they changed suits. Tony was wearing a white suit and fedora with black vest and tie. The other guy was wearing a black suit and fedora with white vest and tie. They took their place on either side of the frame and the soundtrack to "Mirror" began. Each man was dancing, but copying each other. Just like a mirror.

"Wow. That is brilliant. Why didn't I come up with that?"

"I believe you have to have two people who know and trust each other with their lives in order to do that."

"Very good advice, Ducky."

They watched the two men act as one and were entranced with their movements. The song ended and the crowd was silent. The two men bowed and went backstage.

Monica once again graced the audience with her presence. "Will the contestants please come to the dance floor."

When everyone was lined up, Abby discretely noticed that the other guy wasn't in the lineup.

"Let's give a round of applause for our contestants." Applause was heard.

"Alright give it up for Homeland." Applause.

"Let's hear it for the FBI." Applause.

"NCIS!" Thunderous applause.

"Ok, our winner is NCIS in the agency category. Will NCIS step forward?"

Everyone did. "Ok, we're going to hand out an individual prize. We'll use the same method."

"First up Abby Sciuto." Applause and whistles for her.

"Ziva David." Applause and cat calls were heard.

"McGee, Palmer, and Dorneget." Screams and shouts from the women were heard. The guys blushed.

"And last but not least, Tony DiNozzo and his co-performer!" The crowd erupted in applause.

"Tony DiNozzo is the winner!" Everyone at NCIS gathered around Tony with shouts of "NCIS!"

Vance stood up in a chair and got everyone's attention. "Hold on, hold on. DiNozzo, what the fuck did you do to get these people to clap for you?"

Everyone turned to stare at Tony. He was red with embarrassment and was sweating. Everyone snickered when he looked like he was about to cry.

Jackie punched her husband in the gut and lead Tony to a chair to sit down. Tony hung his head in shame and started crying. Jackie held him and glared at everyone. "You all should be ashamed of yourselves. I've heard Tony sing and he's remarkable. He didn't want to do the show because he was afraid of being made fun of. There was only one person who could convince him of showing the world his talent and that was his co-performer."

Tony sniffled. "It's ok, baby. Don't you worry about them." Jackie said. _He needs to get back out here, what is taking so long?_

A bass beat is heard over the speakers and singing is heard.

_When the night has come_  
_And the land is dark_  
_And the moon is the only light we'll see_  
_No I won't be afraid_  
_Oh, I won't be afraid_  
_Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

_So darling, darling_  
_Stand by me, oh stand by me_  
_Oh stand, stand by me_  
_Stand by me_

Everyone turns to the stage and see a Marine in full Dress Blues coming towards the crowd. Abby put her hand over her mouth. "Bossman," she whispers. Her eyes are now bulging out of her head. She looks around. Everyone else has the same expression in some shape or form. They had never heard Leroy Jethro Gibbs sing before. They didn't even know that he could sing much less carry a tune.

_If the sky that we look upon_  
_Should tumble and fall_  
_All the mountains should crumble to the sea_  
_I won't cry, I won't cry_  
_No, I won't shed a tear_  
_Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

_And darling, darling_  
_Stand by me, oh stand by me_  
_Oh stand now, stand by me_  
_Stand by me_

The crowd parted and they watched as he came up to Tony and Jackie. Jackie moved out of the way. Tony looked up and smiled shyly and sniffled.

_So darling, darling_  
_Stand by me, oh stand by me_  
_Oh stand now, stand by me, stand by me_  
_Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me_  
_Oh stand by me, oh won't you stand now, stand_  
_Stand by me_  
_Stand by me_

The crowd watched as Gibbs lifted his hand and wiped away Tony's tears. They had never seen Gibbs give affection, what made Tony so different?

"Are you alright?" Gibbs whispered.

Tony nodded. Gibbs didn't believe him so he turned to Jackie for an explanation.

"They made fun of him, Jethro. They thought he cheated."

Gibbs glare turned murderous. The team knew to step back when he got that way.

"HE DID NOT CHEAT! I WAS ON THAT STAGE WITH HIM!" He roared.

Everyone now had wide eyes. So that's who the other guy was.

Gibbs turned back to Tony. He got down on one knee and took the younger man's face in his hands.

"Tony, I will always protect you no matter what. Will you let me be your Marine?" With that he slipped a velvet box out of his pocket and opened it revealing a diamond ring. Everyone was now in stages of shock. Vance was furious. McGee and Palmer had fainted. Dorneget wasn't that far behind. Abby, Ziva, and Jackie were either smiling or crying. Ducky left to find champagne.

Tony looked up at his Marine. "Yes." He whispered.

Gibbs smiled. "That's all I ask." And he pressed his lips to Tony's, conveying all of his love and forever afters.

* * *

Whew! Took a while, but it's finished. Need to work on "The Wolf and the Lion" now. Until next time!


End file.
